


【润旭】帝国双子

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 18





	【润旭】帝国双子

私设：黑道帝国双A。A通过药物能改变身体，让退化的生殖腔重新发育，怀孕生子。  
巨大的爆炸声震动了整座城市，停车场内到处都是蜂鸣器刺耳的声音，灯光闪烁，将这片黑暗的领域照得鬼魅丛生。  
“润哥。”破军把风衣披在润玉身上，一群保镖护着他往外走。  
门口已经停好了车子，油门一踩，三辆改装过的奥迪立刻飞一般驰进了夜色里。霓虹灯光从车身上滑过，流畅优美。  
“润哥，线人说不是警方下的手。”破军的目光从后视镜上迅速滑过，黑漆漆的夜色里闪过几点红光，那是疾驰而来的警车。“还有……”  
润玉微微侧头，灯光穿透车窗，在他的脸上一掠而过。  
“旭哥的人也来了。”顿了顿，“来过又走了，就在刚才。”  
润玉没有出声，微微眯起的眸子闪过一抹流光。  
大宅建在A城最繁华的地段，寸土寸金，从大门开车进去还有一段五百米的路程。  
“回来了。”旭凤捏着一罐啤酒，窝在沙发里看球赛。  
“什么赛季？”润玉对球赛从不关心，脱下披风交给仆人，走到沙发后面俯身靠在旭凤肩头。  
“英超。”旭凤从桌上拿了一罐啤酒丢给他，“喝不？”  
“喝。”润玉没拿那罐未开封的，反而拿走了旭凤手里那罐喝了一半的酒。抿了一口，眼眸眯了起来，“味道不错。”  
屏幕上两支球队正在拼命追逐着那颗黑白色的小球，旭凤专注的看着电视屏幕，润玉双手绕过旭凤的颈脖在他胸前交握，似乎都沉迷在那场精彩的球赛里。  
“今晚一直在看球？”  
“嗯？是啊！”  
“没出去过？”  
“没。”  
润玉按下遥控器，屏幕镜头一换，记者拿着话筒大声喊话，背景就是被炸了一半的停车场。  
“好快。”润玉勾起唇角，“C街的火还没灭，新闻就上了。”两人离得很近，说话时气息微微拂过旭凤脸颊。  
旭凤偏头躲过他微凉的鼻尖，拨开他的手，起身踢踢踏踏就往楼上走。  
“不看球赛了？”润玉晃晃手里的遥控器。  
“没意思。”旭凤摆摆手，忽然想到什么，双手往楼梯扶手一搭，下巴冲润玉一抬，“你好歹把身上的血洗洗，难闻死了。”  
旭凤最不喜欢两种味道，一种是血腥味，一种就是消毒水的味道，这两种味道都让他联想到了死亡。  
而现在他鼻端就充斥着这两种味道。太微躺在病床上，身上插满了管子，各种仪器的灯光来回闪烁。VIP病房，即使布置得像五星级酒店，也抹灭不了它是病房的事实。  
透过巨大的落地玻璃屏，他看到医生正在紧张的给太微做最后的检查。  
“父亲快要死了。”润玉站在他身后，他们对父亲的感情同样凉薄，此时此刻也不必假惺惺的说节哀之类的话。彼此更关心的是，是父亲死后地盘该如何划分，以及如何震慑住底下这帮牛鬼蛇神。  
“你是长子，父亲的位置当然由你继承。”旭凤直视前方，看着医生紧张的低声交谈，再看着他们遗憾的冲玻璃窗这边摇头。  
“母亲不会同意。”润玉轻轻的道：“她已经坐上最快一架航班，快要抵达了。”  
“你会让她抵达吗？”旭凤终于侧头看向他，“你要是敢动手，我不会放过你。”  
他们是同父异母的兄弟，润玉和荼姚的关系脆弱得仅靠名分来维持。他深知这位兄长的为人，这也是他头一次在兄长面前亮出獠牙。  
“那得看她怎么做了。”润玉微笑道：“最重要的是，你怎么做。”  
病房的门开了，护士出来请他们进去做最后的告别。  
两人的表情自始至终没有变过，看在外人眼里是一派的兄友弟恭。  
旭凤将西装上的扣子系上，与润玉擦身而过，“很快你就会知道了。”  
下葬那一日阴雨绵绵，天上是浓郁的黑，地上也是单调的黑。  
教士念完悼词，人们把棺材送入墓穴，亲属们依序将手里的白花放在棺盖上。  
旭凤站在伞下，飘零的雨点打湿了他的肩膀，他静静站着，目光沉静如水，不知在想什么。  
“母亲中途转机离开了。”润玉从燎原君手里接过伞，站在他身旁为他挡下斜飞的雨丝，“旭凤，你做得很好。”  
润玉的声音很好听，说话时带着一种吟诗般的优美腔调。但是当他的舌尖轻轻弹动，吐出母亲这个词汇时，传到旭凤耳中就成了莫大的嘲讽。  
毕竟没动手，不是吗？  
他不知润玉的势力延展到了哪里，但母亲身边有他的人，这是可以确定的。  
他不能赌这个万一。  
“我送你的项链还戴着吗？”旭凤的颈脖白皙修长，黑色西装被打湿了些，领口软塌了下来，很容易就能看到挂在颈脖上的那根细细的银链。  
旭凤唇角勾起一点点，不像笑，倒像是鞘中透出些许冷芒，“哥送的礼物，我一定要好好戴着。”凤眸一垂，落在润玉的手腕上，“你不也一直戴着我送的手链吗？”  
有人来请，旭凤诧异抬眸，正看到固城王站在树下，遥遥与他对视。  
“失陪。”  
润玉含笑点头，“请。”  
固城王是太微手下第一得力之人，润玉曾对旭凤说，此人鹰视狼顾，绝非易于之辈。没人知道他的真实姓名，只是当这个绰号叫开以后，大家也就跟着这么叫了。“王”，在太微这个黑道教父名下，居然敢称王，可见实力不凡。  
“二少。”面无表情，就是最好的表情。你永远无法从固城王的脸上看出他的心思，他走到旭凤旁边，似有意似无意的挡住润玉的视线，“节哀。”  
旭凤笑了笑，固城王知道他在笑什么，所以也跟着扯了一下嘴角。站在他们这个位置，谈感情就有点幼稚了。  
“如果二少有意坐上那个位置，我可以帮你。”他决定开门见山。  
旭凤一挑眉，“你想拿到什么好处？”  
“和聪明人说话就是痛快。”固城王赞了一声，“润玉的地盘，你我一人一半。”  
“胃口不小啊！”旭凤狭长的凤目微微一转，顾盼之间尽是冷色，“他的势力遍及海内外，你吞得下吗？”  
“所以要联手！”固城王靠近了些，从远处看去，就像一个正在安抚晚辈的慈祥长者，“警方也有我的人。只要你把润玉弄进去，我就有办法让他永远出不来。”  
“他是我哥。”旭凤微微侧头，润玉已在众人簇拥下走到车队前，正准备弯腰钻进车里。就在此时他似感受到什么，直起身回头向这边看了过来。  
固城王笑了笑，倘若面上的肌肉抖动也能称之为笑的话，“二少，他夺你势力时，可没把你当成弟弟。”  
旭凤的目光顿时冷了下来，固城王反倒又靠近了些，“怎样？跟我联手，你也不吃亏啊！”  
旭凤盯着他看了一会儿，忽然笑了起来，“好。”  
事情发生的时候，润玉正在顶楼和公司高层召开会议，那几个高大的男人就在众目睽睽之下不顾秘书的阻拦闯了进来。  
“黄督察。”润玉示意保镖退下，两手交握坐在椅上，气定神闲的看着他，“鄙人一直安分守己，该交的税一分都没少，不知有什么事值得您大驾光临啊？”  
黄督察亮出证件，“确实有事。”他慢慢走近，皮笑肉不笑的看着润玉，“廉政公署已经查出你的公司有大额款项来路不明，劳烦大少去警署协助调查。”  
“大少。”整个会议室内的人通通站了起来，走动间形成一个微妙的包围圈，神色不善的盯着那几个警察。  
“你们是想妨碍公务吗？”黄督察环环扫去。对，越乱越好，这样才能把润玉名正言顺的带回去。  
“妨碍公务？”润玉笑了起来，柔和宛如春风拂过，“怎么会？这些人都是我从小地方提拔上来的，没见过大场面，吓着了。”右手往下一压，语调温和的像哄孩子，“坐下，坐下，别让黄督察看笑话。”  
众人慢慢坐了下去，但眼中的杀气毫不收敛，有些人还悄悄把手伸进了怀里。  
“只是协助调查？”润玉站了起来，慢条斯理的整整袖口上的蓝宝石袖扣。  
“当然。”黄督察走到他身边，隐隐做出挟持状，“大少跺跺脚就能让A市震三震，我可没这本事把逮捕令申请下来。”他压低声音，在润玉耳边轻轻道：“大少真是明知故问，如果我手上有逮捕令，你还能站着说话吗？”  
润玉眸光如水，波澜不惊，“您真是风趣。”  
润玉被警察从帝国大厦带走了，这消息无异于十二级地震，在A市黑道掀起惊天巨浪。  
这天晚上无人入睡，大量警力被派出，牢牢守住各个赌场，档口，以防有人挑事。  
账目不清只是幌子，他们要查的是润玉隐在黑暗中的各种生意。  
询问室内两个警界新锐正在审问润玉，这是一场漫长的较量，才刚刚开始，那些警界大佬没必要出面。  
黄督察站在隔音玻璃前，明知这扇玻璃在润玉眼中只是一面墙，可是当这个青年伶伶的将目光转过来时，他总有种被人扒光衣服看透皮肉的错觉。  
他真是一个刚满二十岁的黑道少主吗？如果不是一直跟他打交道，绝对想不到在这张美丽的皮相下竟然藏着一副比毒蛇还阴狠的心肠。  
审问越来越激烈，坐着的人不像嫌犯，站着的人不像警察。  
忽然黄督察的瞳孔缩了一起，一边紧紧盯着润玉一边慢慢放下环在胸口的手。  
“小张要沉不住气了。”如果润玉在警局被打了，不用等到明天，今天晚上他们全警局的人都要为这一拳陪葬。正要冲进去，奇怪的一幕发生了。  
小张的拳头距离润玉鼻尖一寸处停了下来，那名年轻的警察双手撑在桌面，大口大口的喘着气。  
润玉似乎又说了什么，隔着玻璃他听不见，只能清楚的看到那两片淡红的嘴唇一开一合，然后小张慢慢坐了下去，颓然抱住了脑袋。  
“他不该混黑道。”狠狠吐出嘴里的烟蒂，“他该去做神父，一定能感化全世界。”  
“督察。”身后响起急促的脚步声，有人附在他耳边说了几句话。“真的？”他猛的回头，惊得连声音都变调。  
怎么可能，他明明派出了大量警力，把四个黑道大佬兼污点证人保护得滴水不漏，他坚信除非阎罗王亲自出手，否则没人能要得了他们的命。可是居然在刚才，就在重重保护之下，那四个人被杀了，死得悄无声息，发现时那一地的血都凝结了。  
僵硬的转过头，询问室内润玉正慢条斯理的收起手机。  
混蛋！  
他再也忍不住了，砰的一声踢开房门冲了进去。  
“督察，督察。”一干警员连忙跟了进去，他们都知道润玉的分量。  
“是你干的对不对？”黄督察恨不得将润玉大卸八块，他咬牙切齿，面容扭曲，“四个人，四条人命，润玉，你很厉害啊！”  
润玉笑得云淡风轻，“讲话要有证据，黄督察，你可是高级警司啊！”  
“你！”什么克制冷静，通通去他妈的！黄督察抡起拳头就往润玉脸上砸。  
“住手！你要给我们警务人员抹黑吗？”一道严厉的呵斥让他住了手，这声音……  
“处长！”  
立即立正行礼，但是张峰没有理会，目不斜视的从他面前走了过去。一个是警务处长，一个是高级督察，级别差距太大了。  
“大少。”张峰努力从那张不苟言笑的脸上挤出几道褶皱，“今晚辛苦了。”  
“不辛苦。”润玉微笑道：“协助警方办案，是每个良好市民应尽的义务。”目光一转，“只是张处长也要管好手下人了，我是无所谓，就怕哪天得罪了不该得罪的，那您就很头疼了。”  
“大少说得是。”张峰亲自把润玉送出去，“都是一场误会，改日我做东，还请大少一定赏脸啊！”  
润玉含笑点头，“当然。”  
出了警局大门，一眼就看见旭凤倚着捷豹，手中夹着一根烟不知在想什么。而不远处则停着五六辆车，车旁站满了穿着黑色西装的保镖。  
“张峰是你找来的？”他走到旭凤身边，温和的看着他。  
旭凤凤目一睨，“你有你的人脉，我也有我的人脉。上车。”一把拉开车门，胳膊搭在门上等着。  
“今晚有什么比赛？”润玉抬起手腕看了看表，“嗯，切尔西对哈德斯菲尔德，现在赶回去还能赶得上后半场。”  
旭凤吐出一个烟圈，两指一弹，那点火光便划出一道红线掉在了地上。“不看了，英超没有你重要。”  
仪表盘上指针一路飙升，捷豹如脱缰野马，在滚滚车流中肆意穿行。  
很快回到主宅，旭凤将车停进车库，闪眼瞥见法拉利旁边多了一辆新车。红得艳丽，完美的流线型车身让人移不开目光。  
“玛莎拉蒂？”旭凤冲他一摆头，“我记得你有一辆蓝色的。”  
“是。我开着不错，觉得你会喜欢。”润玉半张面孔隐在黑暗里，微弱的光芒映在他脸上，如玉雕般美丽。  
旭凤一挑眉，“自作主张，我一点也不喜欢。”随手将皮衣甩在肩上，“走了。”  
润玉掏出钥匙朝他抛去，“接住。”  
旭凤回身顺手一抄，就把那根钥匙攥在了手心。额前的碎发被风吹得跳了跳，就像他噙在嘴角的那抹顽皮的笑。  
润玉没吃晚饭，旭凤便让王妈下了面，自己环抱双手坐在沙发上等他吃完，“我有话跟你说。”  
润玉脱下西装往后一靠，慵懒的道：“你说，我听着。”  
“有人要对你动手，所以这两个月我一直派人跟着，你车里的炸弹不是我放的。”旭凤拉开易拉罐上的环扣，嘶的一声，啤酒泡泡立刻涌了出来。  
润玉学着他样子挑眉，“然后？”  
“然后固城王找到我，让我和他联手把你干掉，把你的地盘分了。”旭凤长腿往茶几上一搭，仰头灌了一大口酒，“我答应了。”他说得很平静，甚至还笑了笑，“我将你公司的财务漏洞捅到廉政公署那些人面前，把你弄进了警署。”  
说到这里故意停了下来，他想看看润玉有什么反应。但他失望了，润玉连眉梢也没抖动一下，长睫之下目光如水波般变幻迷离。喝酒的明明是他，看起来醉的人反倒像是润玉。  
“父亲死了，手底下的人很不安分。”旭凤用手背擦去嘴角的酒水，目光从手上透出，沉静狠辣，像蛰伏于林中的猎豹。“你在，他们不敢动。你身陷囹圄，他们就放心了。”  
“那四个人是你杀的？”  
“是！”旭凤一口将剩余的酒喝完，扬手抛出一道弧线，将罐子投到纸篓里，“本来还想顺手把固城王做了，可惜他太狡猾，早早跑到了B市。”  
润玉垂下眼眸，轻轻笑了出来，“真是只傻鸟，其实不必这么做。”  
“你觉得我下手太狠？”旭凤压根不信，啧啧嘲笑，“堂堂黑道大少居然也有心慈手软的时候。”  
润玉双手交握支在下巴上，微眯的双眼毫不掩饰的透出森寒杀意，“有实力，杀个把人不算什么。但怎么杀才能不脏了自己的手，就要动动脑子了。”  
说着杀人的话，声音却柔和得像给孩子讲睡前故事，“固城王身边有我的人，你们联手的事我早就知道。财务漏洞只是个幌子，警方最想拿到的，是我贩毒的证据。既如此，我就在固城王那里放点小东西，似是而非，像挂在钩上的饵，然后把那几个不听话的人引出来杀掉。”  
旭凤静静听着，“那你怎么让警方吃上这个饵，进而钓起固城王这条大鱼？”  
“很容易，有钱能使鬼推磨，有钱又有权，更没人能拒绝。”  
“你想让人去举报？谁的人？”  
润玉笑而不语。当然是你的人！那时我在审讯室，警方就是我最好的不在场证人。而你在外面，行动自如，黑道势力皆由你指挥。人证死得蹊跷，一切证据都指向你和固城王，你说警方会信你还是信我？  
倘若事实真如我所料，那就折了你的翅，断了你的腿，将你牢牢绑在身边。让你只能依靠我，信任我，把我当成整个世界。  
“哥？”  
润玉绕过茶几坐在他身旁，右手揽着他的肩，柔声道：“当然是固城王的人。最信赖的手下指证自己的主人，是不是很有意思？”  
旭凤侧头瞟了他一眼，默默为固城王点了根蜡。“与你为敌真是不幸。”  
“那你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你为什么不跟固城王联手？”  
旭凤冷笑一声，“我们斗得再狠，也是血脉相连的兄弟。跟一个外人联手搞死我哥，再等着外人联手搞死自己，我傻不傻？”  
润玉眼中冷色褪尽，虚虚搭在旭凤肩头的五根手指轻轻动了下，然后手掌一扣，将他用力握住。“还有一件事。”  
“嗯？”  
润玉唇瓣在旭凤发顶碰了碰，如雁过无痕，“今天是我的生日。”  
旭凤怔了一下，“我忘了。”他不习惯和人靠得这么近，稍稍挪开了些，“礼物明天再给你买。”  
“明天已经不是我的生日了。”润玉转身跪坐在他面前，两手撑在两侧形成天然的屏障，“礼物，现在就要。”  
旭凤有些心慌，他从没见过润玉这种眼神，“什么……什么礼物？”  
“你！”  
浓烈的信息素猛的爆发开来，旭凤闻到了一股香气。像酒，清爽冷冽，让他想到了绿涛阵阵的竹林。  
他用力晃晃脑袋想让自己更清醒些，谁知反倒更晕了。润玉的脸渐渐变得虚幻，所有景物拉长，扭曲，最后变成纱一样的东西。  
流光交错，重重叠叠，他的身体开始发软。  
恍惚中他闻到了另一种香味，先是浅淡的甜香，转瞬之间就变得浓烈起来，如百花盛开。那甜腻的花香与清冽的酒香交织在一起，变成另一种更让人迷醉的气味。  
他靠在润玉的怀里，手指用力抓住对方的领口。  
怎么会这样！他完全控制不住自己的身体。  
他急促的喘着气，他吓坏了，这根本就是OMEGA发情的状态。  
怎么可能，他是ALPHA，润玉也是ALPHA，他们一辈子都不可能相容。  
“我的小凤凰，别怕。”润玉将他抱了起来，走进房间，把他放在了床铺上。  
他想逃，却被润玉无情的握住脚踝扯了过来  
男人一件件脱下他的衣服，居高临下，将一切都阻隔在双臂外，“把自己交给我，我会让你很快乐。”  
“住手，住……”他徒劳的挣扎，耳边听到铁链发出的当啷声。双腕被冰冷的东西铐住，牢牢缚在了头顶。  
“你要干什么，要干什么！”他一脚踹向润玉腹部，正好被他握住架在肩头，形成双腿大张的姿势。  
“润……润玉……”他喘得越来越厉害，身体也变得越来越火热。这种热很奇怪，钝钝的，如虫蚁啮咬，顺着筋脉、骨骼，一点一点的爬满全身。  
尤其是身下那处最隐晦的地方，他听到了让人脸红的水泽声。花径内自发的分泌出滑腻的春水，顺着大腿根部流淌下来。  
“旭凤，你就是我最好的礼物。”润玉咬着他的足尖，手掌顺着脚踝慢慢往上，一路来到细嫩的大腿内侧。在戏耍的拨弄几下之后，猛的刺入了那个不停翕合的穴口。  
“啊！”旭凤昂起头，发出痛苦而愉悦的叫喊，全身肌肉一缩，早已湿透的花穴立刻紧紧夹住润玉的手指，在他随之而来的抽动中获得无上的快感。  
他还在挣扎，但那一点力道很快就被肆虐的手指击溃。他不知道为什么会变成这样，ALPHA的信息素应该彼此争斗，互不相让才对，为何……为何会像藤缠树一样热切，像龙凤相会一样情不自禁？  
被侵犯的部位感受到了从未有过的灭顶刺激，腿间高高翘起的玉柱也不甘寂寞，可怜兮兮的往男人身上蹭。  
润玉低笑一声，亲了亲他的足背，伸手拢住了那根分量不轻的阳具。  
前后同时夹击，难以承受的快感逼得他眼角都漾着水光。  
很快达到了第一次高潮，他双眸空洞，软着身体频频抽搐。  
“可以了吧……”他的声音沙哑得全不像平时，他的眼中全是怒气。可惜睫毛一颤，那颗坠下的泪珠就将他的气势破坏得点滴不剩。  
“只是刚拆开包装而已。”润玉的黑眸深沉看不见底，双手分开他的臀瓣，长指在那下狭窄的缝隙里暧昧的上下移动，“旭凤答应过的，要送我礼物。”  
“放屁，老子可没说把自己送给你。”痛骂声最后变成一记高昂的呻吟，“你这个……这个……”他被快感刺激得说不出话来，只能用杀人似的目光狠狠瞪着润玉。  
润玉温柔的笑了笑，低下头吻住他的唇。  
黑道少主的吻技确实了得，旭凤舒服的眯起眼，浑浑噩噩的发出低弱的轻吟。  
唇舌纠缠，相濡以沫，同时那根抵在花穴外的巨大阳具，也不停在窄缝里搔弄、滑动，偶尔用顶端挤进他体内，这样反复几次，惹得旭凤本就情热的身体更情难自抑，水液泛滥，甚至在他顶进去时也学会主动收缩穴口来夹住他。  
“哥，哥……”他发出模糊的哼叫，双腿滑落下来夹住他的腰。  
“旭凤，永远记住现在，你，成了我的人。”  
这是一场暴风骤雨般的掠夺，下体被激烈撞击，旭凤逃不开也躲不掉的被迫打开身体接受润玉的抽动。薄嫩生涩的花径还是很疼，但这种疼正好驱走了难耐的瘙痒。  
很奇怪，他应该拒绝，可是他身体的每一寸肌肉都在欣喜的迎接这种强迫的交欢。  
浓烈的信息素就是最好的催情剂，粗重的鼻息交织着愉悦的哼叫，肉体的撞击声变得越发响亮、淫靡。  
“舒服吗？”  
他答不上话，眼中全是泪水。忽然那根在他腿间驰骋的巨物停了下来，“哥？”  
润玉解开锁链，拉过他双臂环在脖子上。  
“为我生个孩子吧，旭凤。”  
他听不懂，但润玉很快就用自己的身体，把这句话的意思明明白白的告诉了他。  
“不，不行，不可能！”他叫了出来，如果不是润玉卡在他双腿间，他早就远远的爬开了。即便如此，他也用环在润玉肩头的双手激烈的抓着他的背，企图把他拦下来。  
“忍一忍。”硕大的顶端顶在那个狭窄的入口，那是早就退化的生殖腔。  
“你疯了？不可能的，我不是OMEGA，我会死的！”  
很痛，就算被子弹打中也没有这么痛。狭窄的腔口根本承受不住这么巨大的东西，他两眼发黑，只觉得身体被一把大铡刀剖成了两半。  
“润玉！我做鬼也不会放过你！”他痛得神志不清，大声咒骂。  
体内的凌虐还在继续，腔口被撑到极致，本该萎缩的生殖腔被迫容纳了不该容纳的东西。  
他大汗淋漓，瘫软的双腿大大敞开着。而润玉还嫌不足，用手掌将他的腿根分得更开。  
“全部进去了。”一边亲着他的唇一边柔声安慰，“真是只傻鸟，我怎么会让你死？”  
“唔……唔……”被封住的双唇只能呜咽着，泪珠滚滚而落，前后夹攻的刺激简直让他发疯，他用力的无助的抱住了男人，指甲在那雪白的背部划出了几道血痕。  
淋漓的快感层层堆积，在到达临界点的那一刻，小小的生殖腔痉挛着用力缠紧那根粗大的硬物，迎合润玉直达他的最深处，然后一同攀上了性爱的高峰。  
高高抬起的腰肢无力的落了下去，旭凤承受不住这场嗜人的性事，沉沉昏睡了过去。他的皮肤上飘散着情欲的气息，整个人从内而外都被打上了男人的烙印。  
润玉拨开他汗湿的发，后颈处有一个鲜明的咬痕。他轻轻揉着那处，似在品味标记时的快感。“你是我的了，旭凤。”  
A市看上去依然风平浪静，但黑白两道都清楚，从润玉走出警署的那一刻起，这座城市就不会再平静了。  
之前没动手，是因为顾忌旭凤。现在两人把话说开了，动起手来就不再留情。  
就像他跟旭凤说的那样，只是稍微把计划变了一下。引来警方的人对付固城王，他们坐山观虎斗，等双方势力消磨得差不多了，再派人在中途截杀固城王。  
A市和B市的中间地带，职责混乱，谁都不想插手。  
一个白昼，地上全是散落的弹壳，河面全是漂浮的尸体。这场火拼彻底将固城王的势力绞杀殆尽，牢牢奠定了润玉的霸主地位。   
不幸的是，混战中旭凤被流弹击中，倒在了润玉怀里。  
“旭凤，旭凤。”润玉紧紧搂住旭凤，不停叫喊着他的名字。直到这一刻，他才知道怀中这人对他是多么重要，如果他死了，自己拼命夺来的这一切又有什么意思呢？  
“旭凤，醒醒，不要丢下我。”视线模糊，泪珠一颗颗滴在旭凤脸上。  
“润哥，直升机快来了。”  
“滚！”润玉大吼，将旭凤的脑袋压在怀里，不给任何人看见。“旭凤，旭凤……”他一遍遍呢喃着旭凤的名字，亲吻着他的眉心，眼睛，嘴唇。  
“吵死了。”旭凤睁开双眼，虚弱的道：“我还没死，哭什么。”虽然很痛，但如果不醒的话，这家伙估计会把眼泪哭干。  
“旭凤你醒了。”润玉破涕为笑，“医生很快就来了，你会好起来的，一定会好起来的。”  
“还用你说？”旭凤扯出一个笑，抬手抓住旭凤领口，将他拉了下来。“记住，以后除了我，谁都不能叫你哥”  
“为何？”硝烟味未散，血腥气甚浓，润玉心头却甜蜜得很。  
“因为我不喜欢。”旭凤在他耳边撂下一句狠话，两眼一闭又晕了过去。  
两个月后，旭凤忽然从医院里消失了。  
“一群废物。”润玉眉宇间全是怒火，“高速公路，机场，码头，一个个关卡给我查过去，一定要把旭凤找回来。”  
“大少。”破军匆匆走来，将一个文件袋呈给他，“这是最近一次二少的全身检查。”  
润玉打开文件袋，目光在报告上迅速浏览，然后破军看到他的脸色变了。  
似惊愕，又似狂喜。  
“旭凤……旭凤有了我的孩子。”他声音颤抖，五指牢牢攥紧那份诊断书。  
胞宫内的阴影虽然幼小，却坚韧的附着在宫壁上。  
已经两个月大了，再过些时日他就会长出精致的眉眼和四肢，再等上八个月，这个小豆丁便会呱呱坠地，成为世界上最幸福的孩子。  
熟悉的手机铃声骤然响起，他立刻接了过来，“旭凤，你现在在哪里？你别动，我马上过去接你。”  
“哥。”旭凤的声音轻快爽朗，如夏日艳阳，“想让我吃药就直说，把药剂下在饮食里，把浓缩激素放在项链里，算计了这么多年，累不累。”  
“是我错了。”润玉承认得干脆利落，“你先回来好不好？只要你回来，我什么都答应你。”他一边拖延时间，一边示意手下查出信号来源。  
“别白费心机了，就算你查出我在哪里也没用。”旭凤轻轻笑了起来，“你听，这是什么声音？”  
润玉皱眉，电话里传出巨大的轰鸣声，瞳孔一缩，“你在机场？”  
“是，而且快要登机了。哥，哪怕你算无遗策，也不能把所有人，所有事都攥在手心。总会出现一个变数，比如我。”  
“旭凤，你听我……”  
“挂了。”  
手机屏幕渐渐变暗，润玉气得把它砸在了地上。  
“大少，已经查到了。二少在兰江机场，已登上最近一架航班。“  
“飞往哪里？”  
“意大利罗马。”  
大步迈出房门，规律有力的脚步声在走廊回响，“立刻订一张最快的飞往罗马的机票，还有，调动海外人手，在我抵达之前，绝不能让旭凤出事。”  
此时航班上，旭凤正慢条斯理的戴上耳机听歌，“燎原，你说我哥现在会气成什么样？”  
燎原想了想，“把一干手下骂得狗血淋头吧！”  
旭凤笑了起来，“兰普森是个有趣的家伙，既然他已经伸出了橄榄枝，我们不妨跟他合作一次。”眼眸眯了起来，像蓄势待发的猎豹，“意大利的黑手党太猖狂，该有人治一治他们了。”  
飞机发出巨大的轰鸣，滑出跑道飞上蓝天。  
意大利，浪漫而危险，最适合在刀尖上起舞。  
当两架铁鸟抵达罗马机场后，又将上演一个新的故事。  



End file.
